How It Unfolds
by leximaddi
Summary: Boy meets boy. If only it was that easy. Written in a series of scenes taking place in Kurt's junior year. A Kurt/Sam One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Me? Own anything? I wish! (Also, will add disclaimer for a song after the story—this is Glee after all!)

**A/N:** Written in a series of scenes taking place in Kurt's junior year (aka Season 2). Does not explore plotlines beyond Ryan's promised romance for dear Kurt. I know current spoilers might nullify this story, but I wrote this before I knew about them. Any typos are my fault, as I don't have a beta.

**How It Unfolds**

Kurt, Santana and Brittany congregated around Santana's locker, discussing the beginning of Cheerios practice when Santana stopped speaking midsentence, her eyes suddenly glued to a point beyond her teammates' heads.

"Who is that fine piece of…"

Brittany swung her head immediately while Kurt slowly tilted his head, subtly, trying to see what had distracted Santana.

Walking towards them was a boy in a McKinley letter jacket. Kurt immediately understood Santana's abrupt departure from their conversation.

The student was a few inches taller than Kurt with subtle muscle evident under the jacket and the nicely fitted jeans. He had gorgeous, unblemished caramel skin, piercing brown eyes and a defined jaw line that would make anyone swoon.

Kurt quickly shook the thoughts out of his head. He was just some dumb jock and as far as Kurt was concerned, he was done with developing crushes that would eventually break his heart.

The boy passed the Cheerios. While Santana and Kurt easily disguised the fact that they had been watching him, Brittany just continued to stare, smiling dreamily.

The jock turned his head and shot her a flirtatious smile and a quick wink.

Brittany giggled in response as he continued down the hall.

Later, Kurt learned that the beautiful man was a junior by the name of Sam Tyler. He moved to Lima with his mother over the summer from San Diego and had recently joined the McKinley football team as their halfback—or running back—or were they the same thing? Kurt didn't know and didn't care. Sam Tyler was just another jock that he would learn to ignore.

oXoXoXo

Everybody was talking about it.

In the hallways.

In the cafeteria.

Even the teachers gave up class time to discuss it.

William McKinley had won their season opening football game—a feat not achieved in the last _three_ decades.

And one Sam Tyler was the reason. Well, Kurt was sure it took more than one player to win a game but apparently the halfback or running back or whatever position the jock played was significant enough that his talent tipped the scale in their favor.

Kurt tapped his feet impatiently as Mr. Riley spoke animatedly about the game in his 4th period English class.

How many times did he have to hear the story? His brain was suffering from the total mindlessness of the sport and his head hurt from the constant eye rollage.

Unfortunately this happened to be the only class he shared with the new McKinley hero and so he had to suffer through nearly half a period of football talk, while Sam swung from modesty and cockiness like a chameleon changed color.

oXoXoXo

Brittany smiled dreamily throughout their entire shopping trip. Mercedes chuckled.

"Brittany had a very good time last night," she said, slyly.

Brittany glanced at Mercedes and nodded. "Maybe I'll have sex with him again," she said airily, as if the idea was a total novelty.

Kurt smiled and patted Brittany's shoulder. "So, who was the lucky guy?"

"Sam Tyler," Mercedes piped in.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course, it had to be the resident McKinley superstar. At this rate, Sam's reputation with girls would rival that of Puck.

Brittany looked at Mercedes confused. "I don't know a Tyler."

Mercedes let out a sigh. "No Brittany, Tyler is Sam's last name."

"Ooooh," she finally said. "I wondered why he always had Tyler on the back of his jacket. I thought it was the name of his dog."

oXoXoXo

"Shakespeare was a total misogynist," declared Sam.

"Why do you say that?" asked Mr. Riley, excited at the prospect of a class discussion during their study of Macbeth.

"Well, just look at his female characters…they're nowhere as developed as his male counterparts."

"Shakespeare might have been a misogynist and given the time, it's very likely," Kurt started. "But that does not negate the fact that Lady Macbeth is a brilliant character—one of his best."

Mr. Riley looked like Christmas had come early. His students rarely cared enough to have lively discussions about literature they were reading.

"Are you kidding me—she was manipulative, evil and in the end she killed herself, like so many of his female characters. The man's female roles are either weak or manipulative."

Kurt rolled his eyes, wondering why he was engaging in the conversation—the jock obviously couldn't see past black and white. But Kurt was never one to leave an argument hanging.

"Lady Macbeth is by far one of his most developed roles. She was manipulative but between Macbeth and Lady Macbeth, she was the only one to feel remorse."

"She started it," Sam retorted.

"What? Are we in preschool?"

The other students' eyes swung to the jock, wanting to see how he would respond.

Instead of taking the bait, he brought the conversation back to the debate. "If she didn't push it, Macbeth wouldn't have killed anyone."

Kurt rolled his eyes again. "Macbeth was weak for blindly following someone else and not listening to his own conscious and he never showed any guilt—unlike Lady Macbeth."

Sam opened his mouth to rebut the argument but the bell blared through the school, releasing students from their seats.

"Kurt," called the jock as the countertenor left the classroom.

Kurt turned around and waited for the taller boy, impatiently. "What?"

"Awesome class, man."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. What was this guy playing at?

"That class can be so dry, you know. It's nice to have an intellectual conversation once and a while. Plus when I'm constantly surrounded by brainless idiots like Karofsky and Azimio, it's a welcome change."

Kurt stared at the boy as if he had grown a third arm. Quickly snapping out of the daze, he lifted his head, restoring his confident presence. "My pleasure," he said indifferently before walking to his next class.

oXoXoXo

English class was suddenly not so excruciatingly mundane. Students could look forward to lively debates led mainly by Kurt and Sam.

Sometimes Kurt accidentally let slip a snide remark or a sarcastic comment about his opponent's argument, making the debate more entertaining for everyone involved.

After a particularly epic, snarky debate during the reading of the Great Gatsby, even students outside their class seemed to be talking about their English class.

Sam even started calling out to him in the hallways, whether he was surrounded by his jock friends or had his Cheerio of the week on his arm. "See you in class, man," he'd say with a big, genuine grin plastered on his gorgeous face.

Mr. Riley even paired the two debaters for their midterm project and skit, causing their bickering to go beyond literature and into the realm of nitpicking over the details of the project—especially because Kurt was very particular about the visual and dramatic components.

But Kurt had to admit—Sam was smart and he had awesome comedic timing.

English was quickly becoming his favorite class and he swore to himself that it was only because of the debates and his slow rise to popularity—after all, he was the only one who seemed to be able to match the McKinley star with his snark.

oXoXoXo

Kurt wondered what Sam was doing in the choir room when he arrived for Glee practice.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kurt.

"He's joining Glee," Mr. Shue said happily.

"What?" he said surprised. "Can you even sing?"

"Kurt!" chided Mr. Shue.

"I'm a little rough around the edges but I'm sure _you_ can whip me into shape," Sam said, smirking.

Kurt narrowed his eyes, wondering if the 'you' referred to the Glee Club or him in particular.

He didn't know if he liked the idea of the jock joining the club. He was already making a conscious effort to _not_ fall in love with the blatantly straight boy.

"All right guys, let's get started," said Mr. Shue.

oXoXoXo

"Okay, I hope you are all getting along with this week's assignment," Mr. Shue said after the club settled into the choir room. "I'm excited to see your numbers."

It had been a month since Sam joined Glee and despite Kurt's efforts to keep his distance from the football player, he constantly found himself interacting with him.

It almost seemed like Sam was deliberately seeking him out. He would sit beside the countertenor during Glee practices, ask him advice about singing and even had Kurt teach him their last dance number (he was kind of hopeless when it came to dance). He even took to complementing some of his outfits.

Kurt pretended he didn't notice.

He guarded his heart carefully.

This week, Mr. Shue wanted each student to watch a musical (most likely a movie adaption), give a brief synopsis and pick a song to perform for the club. Kurt already had his planned out—he was going to sing _Seasons of Love_ from _Rent_.

"Kurt, you coming?" asked Finn as the club dispersed.

"I'm going to stay and practice for a bit. I'll find my way home."

"'Kay," Finn said. "See you later."

"Yo, Kurt, I wanted to ask you something," Sam said after everyone else had gone.

Kurt looked up, startled that he wasn't alone in the choir room.

"Hmm?"

"Well, you see, I haven't started the Glee assignment yet…I didn't really know where to start with musicals."

"Well, considering we're miles away from Broadway or any half decent theatre district, you're limited to the movies—you've got Grease, Sound of Music, Chicago, Mama Mia, Hairspray…"

Sam seemed to wait patiently as Kurt continued to list movie adaptations of famous musicals, before finally cutting him off politely.

"What I wanted to say is that, well, my mom got tickets to see _Guys and Dolls_ at a community theatre in the next town with her boyfriend but they're in one of their fights so the tickets are mine and well, I could really use your advice and stuff."

Kurt's body tensed and he stared intently at his music.

"With picking a song from the musical? For your vocal range, the best song would be…"

"No, I mean, maybe you could come with me…I mean, I know you like musicals and stuff and I could learn a lot from you."

"Why haven't asked one of the Glee jocks or one of the other Glee Cheerios or Rachael," he asked casually, trying hard to disguise the growing crack in his armor.

"Because I'm not interested in going with them," he said softly.

Kurt refused to look at the other boy. "Why?"

"Because…God, Kurt! Do I have to spell it out? Because I like you, all right!"

Kurt was so blinded by the pain in his heart he couldn't fathom any truth in Sam's declaration.

"You're sick," he hissed viscously.

"W-what?" Sam stumbled.

Kurt barely heard him, with the blood rushing to his face and ears.

"You're worse than Karofsky and Azimio," Kurt said through gritted teeth before grabbing his music and slamming the door behind him.

He would not cry.

oXoXoXo

Kurt sat silently on his bed, his knees drawn up, a book balanced on his knees.

Finn sat at Kurt's desk, doing some math problems.

Every since Finn and his mom permanently moved in, his dad had changed the guest room into a room for Finn.

Most evenings, however, the two boys were found in Kurt's room doing their homework. After the horrible scene in his bedroom last year, the two boys had reconciled their relationship and built a strong friendship.

Kurt had got home only a half-hour after Finn, having left the choir room early.

He sat somberly on his bed, barely containing the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him.

Apparently unable to handle the silence, Finn tossed a crumbled up piece of paper at his bed.

"Earth to Kurt."

"What?" he replied, with little enthusiasm.

"What's wrong with you? You've barely said two things since you came home."

"Nothing," Kurt said. "I'm going to grab a snack."

He quickly swung his legs over the bed and left for the kitchen. The house was deserted save the two teenagers.

Burt and Carole were having a date night.

Date.

The sob suddenly escaped his lips and he sank into the kitchen chair, shoving the flowers off the table, ignoring the clanging of plastic against tile, his eyes glistening with unwanted tears.

The world was _so_ cruel.

oXoXoXo

The school was abuzz with gossip.

Kurt and Sam's famous English debates had come to a halt. The class was back to absolute boredom.

The Glee kids saw an even more drastic change. Kurt outright refused to acknowledge the other.

He turned away from the jock when he approached him, his nose in the air.

He moved seats when Sam tried to sit by him during Glee practice.

He gave his friends no explanation for his sudden change in attitude towards Sam and they obviously hadn't gotten an explanation from Sam because they were still shooting Kurt confused and worried looks.

Finally, Sam cornered him.

Kurt was heading towards his car after Cheerios practice when the bigger boy stepped in front of him.

"We need to talk," Sam said seriously.

Kurt tried to sidestep him but the jock mirrored his every move.

"Get out of my way," he finally snapped.

"Not until you explain to me why I'm getting the silent treatment for telling you what I did two weeks ago. If you don't like me, for shits sake, just say so and we can both move on."

Kurt couldn't help it. He laughed hysterically. The boy could win an Oscar.

"Shit, man, I'm grasping at straws here."

Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He drew his fist back and slammed it into the other boy's face.

Sam stumbled back, shocked.

Kurt stood there, equally shocked. He had _never_ caused anyone physical harm before.

"What the hell, man!" Sam exclaimed, nursing the side of his face carefully.

"Aren't you going to hit me back," yelled Kurt.

Confusion clouded Sam's face.

"No…"

"It would be better," he said, the vulnerability suddenly evident in his voice.

He cursed the slip in his exterior.

"What are you talking about?"

"After you go strutting around with a different girl on your arm every week—after you build a reputation that rivals that of Puck in just a few months, you honestly expect me to believe that you wanted to go on a date with me?"

"God, Kurt, no—"

Kurt didn't want to hear it. "What you did—befriending me, getting me to trust you and then pulling this stunt so you could make the gay kid the punch line to some cruel joke—it's sick—low. It's lower than the fists and the slushies and the dumpster dives and the hateful slurs."

"Kurt, please—"

Kurt just raised his voice, angrily. "Guess what, Tyler? I'm never going to be someone's punch line. You got that? So you take that back to your neanderthals and leave me the hell alone."

Kurt didn't remember making it too his car but he quickly swung the car out of the school, stopping a few roads down by a deserted gas station.

He leaned his forehead against the steering wheel, hating the feeling of moistness in his eyes.

He had tried so hard to guard his heart and it shattered anyway.

oXoXoXo

"I have a song I need to get off my chest, if you don't mind, Mr. Shue," Sam announced after everyone had settled into the choir room for Glee practice.

Mr. Shue readily agreed and gave the floor to the junior.

Sam took center floor and focused his attention on the countertenor.

Mercedes looked at Kurt worriedly as he deliberately ignored Sam.

Sam cleared his throat and nodded towards the band.

He started singing the moment the piano started playing.

_Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing  
But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby_

Kurt's body tensed as the words reached his ears.

_They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry, about what they say  
'Cause they got nothing on you, baby (Yeah)  
Nothing on you, baby (N-n-n-nothing on you baby, n-nothing on you)_

Sam walked up to the smaller boy and bent forward as he started rapping.

_I know you feel where I'm coming from  
Regardless of the things in my past that I've done  
Most of it really was for the hell of the fun  
On a carousel, so around I spun  
With no direction, just tryna get some  
Tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun  
And so I lost more than I had ever won  
And honestly, I ended up with none_

Kurt was looking at him now, tears clinging to his eyelashes.

_It's so much nonsense, it's on my conscience  
I'm thinking "maybe I should get it out"  
And I don't wanna sound redundant  
But I was wondering, if there was something that you wanna know  
But never mind that, we should let it go  
Cause we don't wanna be a TV episode  
And all the bad thoughts, just let 'em go, go, go_

Sam's eyes were pleading, begging Kurt to forgive him for his promiscuity, for not being clear enough and for causing him so much pain.

_Hands down, there will never be another one (nope)  
I've been around, and I've never seen another one (never)  
Because your style, I ain't really got nothin' on (nothing)_

Kurt couldn't help the upward tug of his lips at that line.

Sam pumped his fist in the air, as if the half smile was a small victory.

_And you wild when you ain't got nothin' on? _

Kurt's face turned red.

_Baby you the whole package  
Plus you pay your taxes  
And you keep it real, while them others stay plastic  
You're my Wonder Boy, call me Mr. Fantastic  
Stop- now think about it_

The rest of the club, sat silently, in a state of shock and confusion.

_I've been to London, I've been to Paris  
Even way out there in Tokyo  
Back home down in Georgia, to New Orleans  
But you always steal the show  
And just like that boy, you got me froze  
Like a Nintendo 64  
If you never knew, well, now you know, know, know_

As Sam sang the chorus and the sense of surprise was wearing away, the girls (plus Artie and Mike) started grinning except for Brittany, who continued to express confusion along with most of the boys.

_Everywhere I go, I'm always hearing your name  
And no matter where I'm at, boy you make me wanna sing  
Whether a bus or a plane, or a car, or a train  
No one else is on my brain, and you the one to blame_

"I don't get it," Brittany whispered to Santana.

With one final round of the chorus (_Beautiful girls all over the world…Nothing on you, baby_), Kurt bolted out of his chair.

Sam grabbed his wrist but Kurt jerked it away and ran out of the room, all efforts of keeping up appearances shattered with that song.

He pressed his palms onto the edge of the sink in the boys' bathroom, breathing heavily and examining his puffy eyes.

He could see Sam's reflection in the mirror as the taller boy entered the bathroom.

"Kurt…"

"Please don't be messing with me," Kurt whispered, the vulnerability raw in his voice. "I can't-I just can't…"

"I could never mess with you," Sam said, his voice equally raw.

"That song…"

"I meant every word…well not the part about going to Paris and Tokyo or paying taxes, because, well, I haven't been to those places and you don't pay taxes yet. But every other word was the absolute truth."

Sam walked up to Kurt and put his hand on his waist.

Kurt instantly tensed at the touch—everything was so new.

Sam gently turned the smaller boy around.

"The girls?" Kurt asked, searching his eyes.

"I'm not going to lie, Kurt. I've—I've slept with a lot of girls and boys."

Kurt looked away, suddenly feeling very inadequate.

Again, Sam's gentle fingers touched his chin and tilted it back, so that they were looking at each other.

Kurt felt his heart flutter.

"I was stupid. I didn't know what I was looking for…not until I found you."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me?" Kurt hated himself for sounding so insecure. It just wasn't him. But then again, he had never faced a situation where his feelings were reciprocated.

"Why?" Sam said, like it was the stupidest question someone could ask. "Because you're absolutely brilliant and insanely talented. You're the only one that I can hold an intellectual yet snarky conversation with. Because I love it when you play with your hair and when we bicker over silly things. Because you're so gorgeous, sometimes I can't stop staring at you or fantasizing about you…"

Kurt's cheeks burned.

"I could go on."

Kurt shook his head.

Sam closed the gap between them and the back of Kurt's legs hit the cold sink as he stepped back unconsciously.

Sam cupped his face before pressing his lips against Kurt's lips.

That first kiss was chaste. Kurt hadn't comprehended the gesture and didn't respond to the kiss.

Sam pulled back. "Kurt?" he asked, searching his eyes, needing to know if his feelings were reciprocated.

Kurt smiled tentatively before grabbing some of the jock's shirt with his right hand and pulling him down. He reached up and pushed his lips against Sam's partially open lips.

Sam snaked his arms around the smaller boy's waist and drew him closer. Kurt gripped the back of his shirt with his other hand. He parted his lips and the two boys explored each other's mouth. All the emotions that Kurt had held inside poured into the lip lock.

Finally, their lungs demanded that they part. Kurt's face was flushed.

"Damn boy," Sam said, breathlessly.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you have it. This was my first venture into the realm of Glee fanficing! *huggles Kurt* I have some more outtakes written that I might post. As always, comments are much appreciated. Thanks for reading!

**Song Disclaimer:** Song, _Nothing On You _belongs to B.o.B. and affiliates


End file.
